The Sleepover
by sticker.lover
Summary: They've been dating for over two years now, but it's only Vanessa's first time spending a night at Zac's. A nightly adventure is ahead of them, and they're ready for the amazing ride. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sleepover**

**It's an M-rated fanfic, but it's not really dirty. This first chapter is a bit "fluffy," but nothing sexual is really mentioned. I don't own anything. Though this is based on what could've happened on the night of August 23rd, 2007. Vanessa was spotted leaving Zac's condo on the morning of August 24, carrying two bags - one pink, the other black - and was getting picked up by someone. You judge what happened that night, but everything in this fanfic is only my imagination.**

_Five minutes. _Zac Efron, the teen heartthrob of the MySpace generation, sat in the living room of his condo anticipating the arrival of his girlfriend and fellow co-star, Vanessa Hudgens. They see each other almost everyday, but tonight would be different. Vanessa's mom, for the first time ever, allowed her daughter to stay overnight at her boyfriend's apartment. It was a big step towards Gina Hudgens' path to letting her daughter grow up, and Vanessa loved her mom even more for that. Zac imagined all the things they would be doing together that night such as enjoying a homemade dinner, watching cute movies, catching popcorn in their mouths, cuddling in each other arms, oh, and maybe even sexing each other up. It didn't matter, after all he'd be spending the night with his favorite girl.

Time was running out. He made the last minute arrangements in his house. _Hiding his dirty clothes under his bed, throwing the rotten bananas in the bin, and ripping up the picture of him and his ex-girlfriend that was on the countertop. _He didn't know why he still had the picture there. He didn't even love that girl in the picture anymore. Whenever Vanessa would visit his place, he would always say that it was his favorite cousin, and that they were close. _Really, really close. _But Vanessa didn't seem to mind. Zac was a flirty guy anyway; he flirted with any girl around him, even his supposed "cousin."

_Buzz. Buzz. It was time. _Two doorbell rings alarmed Zac. He knew it was Vanessa standing on his doorstep. Through the thick door that separated the both of them, he could smell her already. One last look at the mirror, Zac flipped his hair, and opened the door. She was shivering at his step. _Beautiful, Zac thought, beautiful. _

"Hello pretty lady, what has brought you here today?" Zac asked. Being the jokester that he was, he played clueless. "Are you lost? Or Did your mama send you to bring me some fresh baked cookies?"

"Hey babe. You funny boy, you!" Vanessa exclaimed. She lifted herself up using her toes, and kissed Zac on the forehead. "You smell good."

"And likewise. When you were outside, I could smell you through that door!" Zac smiled. "I'm really proud of you. You must've been a good girl. You convinced your mom to let you finally sleep over. That's a first!"

"I know...," Vanessa sighed. "It's about time, huh?"

"Mhm," Zac agreed. "By the way, I have something for you. I know you'll love it."

Zac opened one of the close by kitchen drawers, and used his hands to search for a little box. He opened the box and showed Vanessa.

"This is a symbol of my love for you," Zac said as he took out the item from the tiny contraption. "Kuuipo means sweetheart." He slipped it onto her right-hand ring finger. "Someday when we're ready and older, this ring will be on your left hand."

"Aww. You're so sweet!" Vanessa laughed as if it were a coincidence. She was amazed at how thoughtful and caring Zac was. He was the nicest boy she has ever dated. If it was destiny, hopefully he would be the last guy she ever has, as their futures looked really bright together. Maybe they could even get married someday as Zac just previously suggested. "Umm, Zac, I have something for you, too."

She reached in her backpack for something. It was her gift to Zac. Surprisingly, the form of the item was the same shape as the gift Zac just gave her. "When we went to Hawaii, I snuck into a store, and bought you this." She held the gift on her palm, and handed it to hum. "Kuuipo means sweetheart!" She recited the line that her boyfriend just said to her. "And don't you ever forget that, darling."

"Great minds think alike." Zac laughed. And with that, he winked, and slipped the ring onto his finger. "Like the appearance?"

"Love it, but mine looks better."

After a moment of observing the new rings on their fingers, Vanessa broke the silence "I know looking at the rings are lovely, but what do you have planned for us today, Captain Efron?"

"Thank you for hopping aboard my ship, Passenger Vanessa. The seas look great today, no drowning customers; plus the sky looks marvelous thanks to the glowing moon. Look out the window for proof! And don't forget to check out the food. We have some of the best food in town. Care to join me for some?"

"Why, yes, I would love to, sir."

**Not really a cliff. But I decided that this chapter was getting long, so therefore I cut it off, and will add the rest next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long and awaited wait guys. I decided to rewrite this chapter, and not only that, but I was way too lazy to post it. But I appreciate the reviews you've all been giving the story. Much love and enjoy, peeps! Hehe. **

**I'm starting off the second chapter with a **_**flashback**_**, so here it is!**

**Chapter Two**

_**Flashback**_

"Vanessa get the extinguisher! HURRY, BABE, HURRY!" Zac shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to make his husky voice heard over the fire alarm that obnoxiously beeped above their heads.

"What in the world happened?" Vanessa asked over the smoke that rose above her face.

"Um, I left the soup in the microwave for way too long, and well, you can see the result just by looking in front of you."

As she got the fire extinguisher from the cupboard, Vanessa looked over at the microwave, and noted that the microwave timer was at seven minutes.

"You heated the soup for OVER seven minutes?! You're a freaking crazy child."

"Sorry, V. Cooking doesn't come naturally to me. I guess I've created another kitchen fiasco."

"At least we can agree on something. It's another failure alright."

_**End Flashback.**_

"OH MY GOSH, ZACHARY!" Vanessa blurted out after trying the fried tempura Zac created. "Where'd you learn to make this? You've improved in the cooking area so much."

"I wanted to surprise you, so...," Zac said, while interrupting himself. "I invited my mom over earlier today, and she took control of the kitchen! It was mad crazy, but an impressive strategy, huh?"

Vanessa's jaw dropped. "I knew it was too good to be true!"

Zac stared at Vanessa, trying to achieve eye contact. "I'm not that shallow, Ness! I read a cookbook, duh. You should be impressed."

"That's so not funny, Efron. But most certainly; I'm in shock. You should teach me how to work up this kitchen of yours. You finally shook what your mama gave you!"

Before tonight, Zac's weak spot was definitely cooking. Whenever he'd bake something, it'd burn, and whenever he'd fried something, flakes of oil would be flicking in every direction. That was the past, and tonight he had hit the jackpot in the culinary area, which absolutely blown Vanessa away.

"Ummm." Zac paused. "I don't want to turn you down babe, but not tonight. Tomorrow is a possibility though. That way I'll hook you up with some deep fried oreos for breakfast!"

By observing the expression on his face, Vanessa understood and winked. She was _oooed_ at the fact that in less than 24 hours, Zac would be teaching her how to make her favorite indulgence food, but at the same time she could see that he wanted to get down to business. "Oh, I see, so you want to go straight to your plans? What did you have in mind at this time, Cap'n?"

"Movie time." _I can't rush her into bed, Zac thought. We have to take tonight slow, so we can forever remember the day she finally slept over. Nothing can be rushed._

The brunette smiled back as a sign of agreeance, though all the way in the back of her mind, she only hoped that he said something else; something along the lines of doing risky and satisfying activities.

"What do you want to watch? Action, drama, comedy, horror...?" Zac asked curiously.

Zac usually went for the _Indiana Jones - Harrison Ford_ style movies, but anything for Vanessa, right?

"How 'bout a tear jerker? Where's that movie I bought you ages ago? The one with the hot guy and Mandy Moore?" Vanessa asked.

"A Walk To Remember?!" Zac was stunned in a not-so-positive way. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Well you asked, so I answered." Vanessa stuck her tongue out at him.

She wanted a good cry every now and then, and this was her only way of achieving it. She hardly ever cried. Ever since she met Zac, she lived the perfect life, and the only reason why she should ever weep was because she was part of that perfect life. Zac was her Landon Carter, and she was Zac's Jamie Sullivan. Through thick and thins, nothing could ever change that.

_If I buy into this now, and not argue back, time will go by quicker, and then before the night ends, she would be right where I want her. Zac, don't argue back. Put the movie in, just relax, and watch. Zac told himself, and with that, he couldn't help but grin._

"Oh fine, babe. You win."

He inserted the movie into the DVD slot and pushed play. He made his way to the loveseat where Vanessa was sitting, and wrapped a cloud-soft blanket around their now covered legs. Their two bodies together side by side made the area tight, and both could feel the temperature increase. It was hot in here, and they both knew it. Two more hours til the movie would finish, and even before that, Zac's imagination was taking him everywhere making it hard to focus on the romantic movie that played right in front of them.

**We're taking it slow here. LOL. It'll be more intense later, I promise!**


End file.
